1. Field of the Invention
The invention is properly applied to an optical disk device matching a two-layer optical disk having two recording layers.
2. Background Art
In the related art, an optical disk having two recording layers laminated (as will be called the “two-layer optical disk”) with a view to augmenting a recording capacity is put into practice, and an optical disk device suited for that two-layer optical disk is also commercially available.
In this optical disk device suited for the two-layer optical disk, it is necessary to discriminate which of two recording layers an optical beam emitted from an optical pickup is focused on. For this focused layer discriminating method, there has been proposed (as referred to JP-A-8-185637 (Patent Document 1), for example) an optical disk device, in which address information of data and layer information, as recorded in the recording layers, are read out through an optical beam so that the focused layer discrimination is performed on the basis of the address information and the layer information read out.